


Returning the Favor

by samosevie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Episode: s12e02 Spyfall Part 2, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plus one more scene, Public Blow Jobs, the kneel scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samosevie/pseuds/samosevie
Summary: “You have a pretty, little mouth, Doctor.” The Master observes quietly before slowly eyeing the rest of her body downwards. “You were right when you told C that you had ‘anupgrade,’” he says, wiggling his eyebrows at her in mocking.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	Returning the Favor

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I watched Spyfall part 2, and the “kneel” scene happened, my first thought was that it looks like she’s going to give him a blowjob. So, that’s where this fic came from.

_“Call me by my name.”_

_“Master.”_

_“Beg your pardon?”_

_“Master.”_

_“Can't hear you, love.”_

_“Master.”_

In the middle of _The Royal Gallery of Practical Science_ , the Master visibly shudders with adrenaline. He takes a small step closer towards the Doctor who is currently kneeling on the floor in front of him - their eyes locking with one another's. 

The Doctor can feel a powerful tension between them as she endures his long, captivating stare. She watches as the Master breaks eye contact first and glances down at her lips. 

“You have a pretty, little mouth, Doctor.” He observes quietly before slowly eyeing the rest of her body downwards. “You were right when you told C that you had ‘an _upgrade_ ,’” he says, wiggling his eyebrows at her in mocking. 

The Doctor’s hearts thump rapidly in her chest at the revelation that he was there at MI6, or at least had a way of listening in, and she had no idea. How could she have been so oblivious? 

The Master’s eyes continue to roam over her figure, and she’s sure that he is undressing her in his mind right now. _Lust_ , suddenly, consumes her entire body at the thought. She can feel his arousal radiating off him; and he can, undeniably, sense hers building as well. The Master takes one more step forward, standing mere inches away from her, and their eyes lock once more. 

As he stares down at her, he whispers so quietly that only she can hear, “open wide.” The Doctor’s eyes briefly widen in shock or perhaps arousal - she isn't sure. Her gaze is abruptly drawn to his right side where he subconsciously twiddles the TCE in his hand. She is rapidly reminded of what he is capable of doing and indulges him, dropping her jaw.

Several gasps flow through the crowd around them when the Master begins to unbuckle his belt in front of her face. He fumbles at first, hands shaking in excitement, then easily undoes the rest of his trousers after returning the TCE to his coat pocket, which now has the Doctor’s full attention. The beginnings of a plan starts to tickle the edges of her mind. She decides, then, that she will play along for now.

They are both taking deep breaths, four hearts pounding simultaneously, as the Master retrieves his already swollen cock from his briefs. The Doctor's mouth instinctively falls further open at the sight of him. The visible evidence of her power to arouse him excites the darker side of her, shivering arousal down her spine as she kneels before him. He is enormous, and she licks her lips trying to imagine what his cock would feel like inside of her, somewhere _other_ than her mouth - which she is surely about to find out very soon. 

With one free hand, the Master reaches out and lightly trails his finger tips down the side of the Doctor’s face, leaving behind a warm, tingling sensation on her cheek. His thumb lingers when he reaches her bottom lip, ever so lightly pulling it down, exposing her bottom teeth. He looks so ecstatic; his eyes dilating more, a seductive grin smearing across his face as the Doctor wraps her lips around the single digit. She tenderly sucks and strokes it with her tongue, demonstrating to him what she’ll do to his other body part.

The Master suddenly, and very eagerly, removes his thumb from her mouth. Secretly, the Doctor delights in his impatience for her. One of his hands grips his hardened cock, while the other snatches tightly into her hair. 

The Master guides himself to her parted lips. “Say my name _again._ Then suck my cock.” He growls, forcing her head to tilt upwards to face him as she gasps.

She wants to retort, but this time the Doctor doesn’t hesitate. 

“ _Master._ ” She murmurs in a silky tone. 

Then, not breaking eye contact, she takes him into her mouth, one slow centimeter at a time. They bore into each other's eyes as she takes as much as she can, before bringing a hand up to wrap around the rest of his length and strokes him to the base. She’s pleased when she feels him almost buckle at the sensation.

It’s not like they haven’t done this before, her lips puckered around him, tongue fluttered against him, his fingers tangled into her hair to guide her strokes. It’s been a while, sure, and they certainly have never done this in front of an audience before, but it’s still almost every bit as easy and automatic as breathing. 

The Doctor begins to move up and down his cock, each stroke taking him deeper and deeper down her throat, making her eyes water. All she can do is relax and take it. He fills her mouth and throat perfectly. She hears him say " _Jesus fuck_..." a few times, and the Doctor can’t hold back the groan that escapes her, nor the wetness that slips out inbetween her thighs. She almost feels guilty for enjoying herself, but when the motion of her tongue on his shaft makes him whimper softly at the back of his throat it’s a thrill, adrenaline and pleasure flooding to each of her erogenous zones. She, also, doesn’t hate it when he tugs her hard, forcing her to grind her face against him for long moments. The Doctor feels a rush of satisfaction as she forms a vacuum seal around the base of his cock and hears him gasp out, " _oh, fuck, just like that!_ " 

The Master grips both of his hands on the back of her head as he fucks her mouth with abandon. Her forehead brushes against the material of his shirt while his balls slap against her chin on every stroke. She manages to open her eyes enough to look up at him through her lashes. While he thrusts into her, he peers back down at her with heavy lidded eyes, his mouth forming the shape of an “O”. A moan escapes her at the image of his pleasure, and she wants to slip a hand inside of her own trousers, and rub herself where she aches. She abstains from it, needing to focus on the task at hand. 

The force of the Master’s thrusts are becoming less rhythmic, more jerky and uncontrolled. She feels him twitch against her tongue, and suddenly he’s gushing, spurting hot liquid into her mouth and down her throat. The Doctor swallows every drop while he moans so loudly into the room it echoes around them. She’s sure everyone in the building can hear him. 

After a long moment, with the only sound in the silenced room being the Master’s heavy panting, he pulls out of her mouth with an audible _pop_. The Doctor catches her breath and notices the Master's legs tremble a little as he tucks his slicked cock back into his clothing. 

The Doctor takes her chance. 

Whilst the Master is zipping up his trousers, in one quick and calculated movement, she grabs hold of the TCE that he had stored in his pocket and hurriedly backs away from him. Pointing it directly at him.

“All of you, _out!_ ” The Doctor demands suddenly to the shocked onlookers, keeping the Master in her sight as she continues to threaten him with his own weapon. 

The Master looks furious. He hurriedly finishes buckling his pants with a maddened growl, before charging for the Doctor.

“ _Down_ , Doctor!” Comes a yell from behind her, and everything happens so fast. The Doctor turns to see Ada by the steam machine and ducks quickly before Ada fires the gun. She hits the Master in the upper arm, and next thing the Doctor sees is her bowling a homemade grenade at him, giving them the time and distraction they need to escape.

* * *

Sometime later, after waking up in the year 1943, the Doctor finds herself with Ada stuffed under the floorboard of a Paris apartment, with the help of her new ally called Noor. The Master and his German troopers have just left and following the sound of a door closing, Noor begins to help them out from under the floor.

“You are a _life-saver..._ ” The Doctor says, as soon as she can see, immediately rattling off her excitement at the interesting items she had spotted stashed beneath Noor’s floor. The British spy reaches out to help them both up. 

That’s when the Doctor hears _his_ voice once more.

“I _knew_ you were in here,” the Master snarls from the entryway of the room, startling all three of them. The Doctor takes in a breath as he stomps towards them. 

“Get out,” he instructs her new-found friends. The Doctor turns slightly to look at them and nods, _it’s okay_. After a brief moment of hesitation, Ada and Noor scurry out of the room.

Now alone, the Doctor glares at the Master who is slowly approaching her, like an animal stalking it’s prey.

“You have something I want.” He finally utters.

“Sorry. I got rid of your little instrument. It’s gone.” The Doctor says, amused. 

“That’s _not_ what I’m talking about.” He smirks, rounding in on her and walking her backwards until the backs of her legs hit the side of Noor’s bed.

“What then?” She asks, not believing him. 

The Master’s smirk becomes devilish and then the Doctor can feel his hand pressing between her thighs, and he murmurs in a low, sultry tone “ _this_.” 

He teases her with his fingers, lightly scraping over the fabric where they both know she’s already wet underneath. The Doctor is momentarily speechless. The Master lightly presses on her shoulder with the other hand, and she automatically sinks down onto the bed. 

The Doctor looks up at him with careful, if a little wide eyes. The Master drops to his knees in front of her and slowly unclips her braces, one at a time.

“Don’t you want me to return the favor, Doctor?” He asks, surprisingly softly. He starts to climb up on the bed, crawling over her and co-ercing her to shuffle back until her back hits the wall with a thud. And _God, yes_. She does. She _really_ does. The Doctor will not admit that to him though. She does _not_ want to seem eager in front of him. _For him_. She’s still very angry with him, afterall. 

“I, um...” She stutters over her words as he unbuttons her trousers and slowly unzips her flies. 

“Well?” He asks, looking her in the eyes and gradually tugging down her trousers. Her chest rises and falls as she breathes heavily. The Doctor is nervous, she thinks, but also _excited_. 

Since regenerating into this new body she’s not experienced anything overly intimate, (other than their little act in the gallery earlier), she had never really felt the hunger for it before him. It was always going to be _him_ that brings this awakening out of her.

The Master sits back on his heels when he gets to her ankles and slips one boot off at a time. The Doctor hears them drop somewhere on to the floor behind him. He pulls her trousers completely all the way off now, along with her socks; and he ever so lightly brushes his palms over her feet, her ankles, up her shins and to her knees. Her body is buzzing as he slowly massages every bit of her soft skin with his roughened hands. 

“ _Well, Doctor_?” he asks again. His hands resting on her knees and not moving any further. The Doctor’s legs are spread only a little apart, and she feels cool air against her burning hot skin. Her upper thighs crave to be touched by him. Even further than that, she desperately aches for him to press and touch between them and do _so much_ more. 

“Yes.” She exhales. 

The Master doesn’t waste time and dives down towards her knickers. Watching him, the Doctor can tell he is noticing the wetness already coated there. A rather large amount too - she’s sure of it. He touches her sodden underwear, applying pressure slightly with appreciation on his face. 

“Is this only from now… or did that start _earlier_?” He asks, lifting an eyebrow at her. 

“Does it matter?” She gasps, almost annoyed at him for taking his time. She lifts her hips slightly, encouraging him to slide her underwear off. 

“If you want me to take these off, yes, it _matters._ ” He says, swiping the tip of his finger up and down over the ruined material. 

The Doctor’s eyes close in response as she tries to contain herself. “ _Fine_.” She huffs. “Yes.” She says, opening her eyes to look directly at him. “It started with your cock in my mouth, okay? Are you happy?” 

“Oh, _very,_ ” he growls. His hands smooth over her lap, making their way underneath her thighs to the back of her knees and he yanks her forward. The Doctor yelps as she falls on to her back, and before she knows what is happening, the Master has already slid her underwear off. She feels the edge of the mattress under her bare bottom and shivers in anticipation as the Master kneels on the floor and sets her legs over his shoulders.

The Doctor leans up, resting on her elbows to look down at him. She watches the smug look on his face before he dives between her legs, covering her entire slit with his hot, wet mouth. She falls on her back instantly, letting out a low “ _ooh_ ” as he trails the tip of his tongue from her entrance slowly up between her folds until he reaches her clit and swirls around it. 

The Doctor’s breath hitches at the sudden rush of pleasure his tongue gives her, and her back arches off the bed. The Master smirks against her skin and continues to flick his very talented tongue over and over her little nub. The Doctor can feel pleasure immediately starting to flow straight to her core. 

The Master alternates between lapping at her and sucking over her little bundle of nerves. The Doctor cannot think of anything other than the way his tongue feels against her. She’s so wet that she can hear the sounds of her own arousal as he licks her up. Several loud moans finally escape her as she melts into these sensations. His strong arms hold her hips down, anchoring her to him as he explores her cunt with his mouth. He’s devouring her, and the Doctor feels indescribable shockwaves running through her entire body, her inner walls pulsate as she feels more fluid leak from her.

Suddenly, the Master grabs her legs, lifting them off of his shoulders and spreads them wider. He pushes them back as far as she can stretch, bending at the knee and holds her open to him by the backs of her thighs. Her cunt feels so exposed to him at this angle. The Master leans in and swirls his tongue up and over her entrance before delving inside, causing several guttural moans to escape from deep in her throat.

The Master lets go of one of the Doctor’s legs, letting it drop to the mattress and slips his palm under his chin to press a finger inside of her cunt to join his tongue. Her hips undulate off the bed, demanding _more_. The Master growls, and it reverberates right into her centre. He sucks and swirls his tongue around her labia before he adds a second and then a third finger. He curls and uncurls them deep within her a few times before setting a steady pace, pumping in and out of her.

The Doctor can’t help but cry out “ _oh, yes_!” Her hands gripping hold of the bedding beside her with white knuckles.

Her only focus is on him, his fingers, his mouth. She can feel herself flutter around his digits. The Doctor moans and moans as electricity spirals through every nerve ending, and she’s just on the brink of letting everything go when suddenly he withdrawals his fingers from her and lifts his face away. She lets out a desperate sob at the sudden loss. 

Immediately, the Doctor starts to whine and plead for him to keep going, but in the next moment the Master has her hands in his and pins them above her head. The rest of her becomes trapped under the weight of him as he presses down over her. 

“ _No!_ No, no, no!” the Doctor cries out - her cunt wet and throbbing... she was _so close_. 

“Where is it?” The Master asks angrily, gazing down into her unfocused, hazy eyes.

“What?” the Doctor gasps, unable to think clearly from being just at the start of a powerful orgasm. 

“My TCE! Where!?” 

“It’s gone, I told you that! Please, God, keep going!” She whines some more. “Please, _Master_.”

“No!” He growls above her. “You’re lying! Tell me where it is,” he says before leaning down, hips rocking into hers causing her to whimper. “Tell me the truth and I’ll give you the best release you will ever feel,” he whispers seductively into her ear. 

“It’s in my coat pocket! It’s in the inside of my right pocket!” The Doctor weakly cries out, her resolve failing her immediately at the promise of her release. “Now please, please!” She begs trying desperately to lift her hips to grind against him but she’s pinned tight. 

The Master swiftly grips both her wrists together in one hand, as the other searches the inside of her coat. He finds the TCE and lets out a relieved sigh. After placing it safely back in his own pocket, he takes his free hand down between her thighs and rubs firm circles over her engorged clit.

“Ah! _Fuck_ , _yes_!” the Doctor can’t stifle the howls of pleasure escaping from her. Her mind goes blank as he fills her again with three large fingers. One hand pins her wrists above her head while the other fucks her senselessly. He lets his palm grind against her clit a few times before he is pumping into her harder and faster than before, until she screams, shattering around him. 

The Doctor comes hard, and embarrassingly loudly. Head flying back, chest arching off the bed, her inner walls expand and contract powerfully around his thick fingers as she rides it out. The Doctor briefly loses consciousness for a moment and is brought back when he’s curling his fingers inwards some more. He massages her walls as they quiver, and she suddenly can’t take any more stimulation. 

At some point, during her throes of pleasure, he must have released her wrists because she’s able to reach down and drag his hand away from her. Once he slips his fingers out, she squeezes her thighs tightly together and rolls over onto her side, shuddering. The Doctor curls into a ball, just trying to ride out the waves of aftershocks of pleasure. 

She doesn’t know how long she just lays there, but once she’s fought to catch her breath, the Doctor finally comes back to her senses. The room is chilly and quiet. Her eyes fly open in shock when she hears a knock on the bedroom door followed by a soft voice. 

“Doctor…” Noor whispers from outside of the room. “Are you… um, are you okay?”

For a moment, the Doctor shamefully forgot where and, more importantly, who she was with. Noor and Ada. Of course. And they must have heard _everything_.

 _Oh dear._

Suddenly aware she’s half naked on the bed, the Doctor pipes out, “fine! I’m fine.” She goes to stand on wobbly legs. “Just need a minute!” She says, reaching for her clothes, and the Master is nowhere to be seen. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please feel free to leave any comments :D
> 
> other places you can find me  
> twitter.com/samoseve  
> samosevie.tumblr.com


End file.
